To Be a Man
by LRX-077MONOEYE
Summary: What makes a man? This story follows Lucien Nacht as he struggles to hold onto his humanity after being forced into the life of a hollow.
1. Chapter 1

CH.1: The Road to the Beginning…

"Luce, you seem unusually happy today."

"Of course, todays is the day!"

"You don't mean…"

"I do, this is gonna be so awesome!"

"How is meeting a Shinigami in a park awesome? Shouldn't you, ya know, want to avoid those?" The young man stood with a concerned look on his face. "Luce, this just seems like an all-around bad idea. I mean, the title has a certain rather macabre meaning." Luce simply ran his fingers through his spiked white hair and sighed.

"Look, I have been talking with her a while and besides Shinigami are here to PROTECT humans. So it's no big deal really. Just relax Hiro." Hiro smiled at his friend, but he simply couldn't convince himself that it was a good idea. Something just kept nagging him.

"Then maybe at least take someone with you, like Uryuu Sempai, he knows a lot about this kinda stuff."

"I am going alone, she said if they found out she was talking with a human like this she could get in trouble."

"Ok man, just, be careful ok?"

That was the last time anyone saw Lucien for a long time. That day, he ventured into the park and did indeed encounter a shinigami. However this shinigami was after the extremely powerful reatsu that his body contained, one that, despite still being human, rivaled even captain level shinigami. Her goal, to absorb enough power to take vengeance on the shinigami that had tried to imprison her. This day however, her plans went awry and instead of absorbing Luce, she simply separated his plus from his body. Hiding in the lake nearby, he stayed there until the chain ate its way to his chest, turning him into a hollow. However, his power afforded him one comfort. He, unlike so many others, defied logic and began his life as an adjuchas. Drawn to hueco mundo, he laid there dormant, fighting hollows as they drifted close to the area he carved out for himself, clinging to the last vestiges of his humanity all the while growing stronger. Eventually he became an all mighty Vasto Lorde, known as the god of the sand sea. His humanity slowly slipping as his mind was worn away from the days of solitude. It is upon one fateful day that our story truly begins, the day he met a group of hollows that strangely enough acted more human than any hollow he had seen before…


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2: A Feteful Meeting

"Harribel-Sama! They're gaining on us!"

"Keep running Mila!"

"This is shameful, for proud Hollows to have to flee like this!"

"It's better than dying Apacci." The four Hollows, Harribel and her fraccione, fled for their lives across the sands as hundreds of adjuchas class hollow bared down on them, gaining on them. It wasn't long until one of the chasing hollows was within range and fired a cero at the four.

"Dammit! They are getting closer!"

"Well, perhaps if you weren't such a large target Mila.."

"Why you…!"

"There is no time for that Sun!" Just then, another cero hit, sending the four flying as it hit directly behind them. Stunned and unable to get up fast enough, the fastest of the hollows ran directly at Mila who was closest to them. As the beast was about to strike, a horrendous roar resonated shaking the ground. Just then, the four realized where they were. The sea of sand, the no man's land of hueco mundo. By now, legends abounded about the terrifying beast that lived there. Though none had seen it and lived. Unfazed, the attacking hollow pulled its arm back again. Mila braced, expecting to feel the beasts claw as it ripped through her, yet, in a moment of shock, the ground below the hollow exploded as a huge mass rose from the depths. The creature was massive, just its head and a small portion of its body was above the surface, yet it easily towered over 100 meters tall. The beast gazed around, looking down at the four and then the large group of hollows. The beast didn't move, but its every breath and growl shook the air. Harribel, worried about Mila quickly moved and grabbed her, pulling her away from both the hollows and the great beast. As Harribel ran carrying Mila, the horde stood still, however the one hollow that had tried to kill Mila had gotten back up and resumed its persuit. Slowed by the weight of another, it easily caught up, but before it could attack, a giant section of the beast slammed down, crushing the hollow. Harribel stopped and stared into the beast's eyes, as it stared back. Then, it turned to the hoard, its eyes narrowed as it opened its massive mouth showing rows of sharp teeth. Then, a huge sphere began to appear in its mouth, a cero so large that it could fit an entire house inside it. Then, suddenly, as the beast swung its head, the sphere compressed and was fired like a beam, sweeping across the hoard. The explosion followed instantly, its force was so great, it carved a crevasse into the sand that sent tidal waves hundreds of feet tall soaring forward. It took all the four could do just to hold up against the shockwave. When the dust cleared and sand refilled the crevasse, nothing was left of the hoard except a few small charred body parts. The four felt relief, but only for a moment as the great beast turned its attention towards them. Harribel stood before the others, ready to fight if need be. The beast brought his head down to Harribel, and stared at her. Then, in a deep growl spoke,

"I am Leviatan…"


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3: My name is Leviatin(but you can call me Luce)

Three of the four sat in the middle of a group of ruins as the beast, now known as Leviatan, loomed over them. Harribel stood staring at Leviatan.

"Why did you save us," Harribel questioned, "what good does it do you?" Leviatan just stared at the small figure in front of him. Slowly he began to speak, his voice so shockingly low it was just loud enough for Harribel alone to hear.

"What good did it do you to save that one there," he replied as he motioned towards Mila. Harribel looked over her shoulder at the wounded Mila and then back at Leviatan.

"I saved her because she is my subordinate, and we depend on each other." Leviatan stared, then he lent down lower to the ground.

"I have been here for quite some time, in all that time I have seen many hollows, all shapes and sizes, yet none have shown any bond or feeling for a fellow hollow. It reminded me… That's why I saved you." Harribel stared at Leviatan for a moment, then said in a somber tone,

"What did you remember?"

"…that I am not a monster." Harribel's eyes widened. She had never heard such a thing. Hollows were hollows. To her, hollows are hollows, nothing more and nothing less. Yet this one, this creature who was so powerful he could annihilate an entire hoard of adjuchas as though it were nothing, this one was concerned with something so trivial?

"That you're not a monster? Why does that matter?" Leviatan stared into Harribels eyes for a long while, then, closing his eyes he said,

"I did not die like most Hollows, instead, I was made this way by a shinigami. I am a human, that is what I keep reminding myself. However I have been fading, losing sight of my humanity. However, your one act of selflessness helped remind me." Harribel stood, amazed by what this 'god of the sea of sands' had just told her. Sos he asked but one last thing.

"What is your name? Your real name?" Leviatan paused for a moment, remembering the name his mother called him, remembering who he was, and then, with a smile in his voice, whispered low,

"My name, is Lucien."


End file.
